Various multi-media providers offer diverse mechanisms with which to capture and/or record content. For instance, content can be captured via cameras, video cameras, audio recorders, and devices that can combine features of such recorders. Furthermore, as mechanisms for storing captured content have traversed from analog to digital realms, new paradigms for memorializing content, maintaining integrity of stored content, retrieval of such content and review of stored content have been experienced.
Recent focus has particularly been directed at review of saved content. For example, supply tools are now available for visualizing textual data, summarizing and condensing video and/or photographic data, and the like. Such tools have been useful for many educational and professional pursuits. For example, various professions require summarization and review of recorded media, such as auditory content, including, e.g., speech, conversation, musical works, and video content, including, e.g., live or simulated audio/visual events. For instance, physicians, psychiatrists and psychologists often record patient interviews to preserve information for later reference and to evaluate patient progress. Patent attorneys typically record inventor interviews so as to facilitate review of a disclosed invention while subsequently drafting a patent application. Broadcast news media is often recorded and reviewed to search for and filter conversations related to particular topics of interest. In general, along with a capacity for storing large quantities of distributed media, a need has arisen for reviewing and summarizing recorded media information.
Summarization can refer broadly to a shorter, more condensed version of some original set of information, which can preserve some meaning and context pertinent to the original set of information. Summaries of some types of information have received more attention than others. Particularly, visual and video content have been widely and persistently studied for mechanisms to identify and distinguish segments of interest. To a lesser degree, audio content has also received some attention toward facilitating review and summary of such content.
Review of audio content can be particularly useful as much information exchanged in verbal meetings can be lost. For example, while taking notes on a lecture using pen and paper, vast quantities of detail, not memorialized on such notes can be lost shortly after the lecture. Recording content from a meeting, whether face-to-face or over a remote communication platform (e.g., telephone, computer network, etc.) can be a valuable mechanism for preserving such content. However, difficulties can arise in regard to recordings as well, typically related to review of information. For example, scanning through hours of media recordings can take an amount of time commensurate with capturing the recording in the first place. Consequently, summaries that provide facilitated review of information can enhance efficiencies associated with such review.